


An Endless Season

by makemefeellikehome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Nightmares, dramione - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemefeellikehome/pseuds/makemefeellikehome
Summary: Драко не может спать; даже тогда, когда знает, что Гермиона в полной безопасности, потому что прижимает ее к себе, шумно дышащую во сне.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	An Endless Season

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Endless Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718175) by [shewritesall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewritesall/pseuds/shewritesall). 



Для Драко было неизбежным просыпаться слишком рано каждое утро и проводить остаток ночи, уставившись в потолок. В удачные дни он мог спокойно спать до момента своего пробуждения, однако раз или два в неделю он просыпался от кошмаров, что вынуждало его в итоге полностью отказаться от сна. Каким-то образом Гермиона не замечала этого, но иногда именно она будила его. Драко ненавидел эти моменты почти больше всего на свете. Легче всего было притвориться, что с ним все в порядке, когда Гермиона не затрагивала эту тему, а он не будил ее своими криками. 

Со стороны Драко было эгоистичным то, что он ненавидел, когда она просыпалась от его кошмаров, но при этом боялся, что она не станет рассказывать ему о своих. Учитывая, что главный кошмар ее жизни был связан с домом, в котором он провел все свое детство, он ощущал некую ответственность. Хотя она никогда не винила его. На самом деле, она почти заставляла его крепко обнять себя и провести так оставшуюся ночь, будто это не он был тем человеком, кто просто смотрел и ничего не делал, пока ее пытали. Если в итоге у него получалось уснуть, он часто просыпался от своих снов о том дне. 

Так что, да, для Драко было неизбежным лежать в кровати, уставившись в потолок, в половину шестого утра. Он скорее привык к этому и всегда находил время, чтобы полюбоваться Гермионой, пока та спала или решала рабочие проблемы. В конце концов, девушка просыпалась и хмурилась, словно знала, что он не спит уже несколько часов.

– Ложись спать, – проворчала она, напугав Драко достаточно, чтобы тот подпрыгнул. Она сонно улыбнулась ему и прижалась ближе, заглядывая в глаза. – Ты слишком много думаешь для такого раннего времени.

– Ну, мне это нравится, – сказал он, что было лишь наполовину ложью. Гермиона нахмурилась, и Драко поцеловал ее в лоб. – Возвращайся ко сну. 

– Не лягу, пока ты не уснешь, – ответила Гермиона, сдвинувшись таким образом, чтобы ее подбородок покоился на его груди, но она все еще могла смотреть на него. – Если ты планируешь не спать, тогда и я тоже. 

– Гермиона, – вздохнул Драко, пропустив пальцы через ее волосы, но девушка не пошевелилась. – Мне просто приснился кошмар. Я больше не усну. 

Лицо Гермионы тут же помрачнело. Драко захотелось смущенно отвернуться, однако он не сделал этого.

– Ох, Драко, – тихо сказала она. Девушка сместилась так, чтобы крепко обнять его за плечи, лежа в их постели. – Тебе следовало сразу разбудить меня. 

– Я в порядке, – ответил Драко, хоть и не собирался отталкивать ее. Он предпочитал объятия Гермионы лежанию в одиночестве. – Тебе следует выспаться, чтобы нормально себя чувствовать на работе. 

Гермиона не ответила. Ей нравилось быть аврором, но иногда работа была настолько утомительна и вынуждала постоянно находиться на ногах, что она еще чудом не попала в больницу Святого Мунго. Это было тем, что Драко ненавидел даже сильнее собственных ночных кошмаров.

– Я нужна тебе, – пробормотала Гермиона в его плечо.

Драко улыбнулся своим мыслям и еще крепче обнял ее. Она была нужна ему еще за долгие годы до того, как они поженились. То, что теперь она постоянно была рядом, словно увеличило эту нужду в десятки раз. 

– Хочешь чаю? – спросила Гермиона, слегка отклоняя голову, чтобы взглянуть на него. Драко был уверен, что она подмешает в его чашку зелье Сна без сновидений, но все равно кивнул. – С чем? – Снова задала вопрос девушка, выскальзывая из постели. 

– С мятой, – ответил он. Гермиона восхитительно сморщила носик, как и каждый раз, когда он просил мятный чай, что было единственной причиной, по которой он его пил, но все равно кивнула. 

– Сейчас вернусь, – пообещала она. Она прижалась к его губам поцелуем, а затем поспешила прочь из спальни. 

Драко вздохнул, вернувшись к созерцанию потолка. Он знал, что ее не будет еще минут пять, поэтому наложил заглушающее заклинание на комнату и перевернулся на живот. Уткнувшись лицом в подушку, он закричал. Глаза самопроизвольно заслезились и вскоре он обнаружил, что плачет. 

Казалось, словно каждый образ из его кошмаров всплывал в сознании, и он не мог это контролировать. Сначала это была Гермиона, извивающаяся на полу мэнора, затем – его мать, которую за неудачи отца пытали Пожиратели Смерти. Лицо Гермионы сменилось образом Нарциссы, и Драко еще сильнее затрясся, вспоминая ее безжалостные пытки. Еще один образ Пожирателей, но на этот раз истязающих детей-магглов, а также Фенрира, разрывающего на части семью неволшебников. 

Драко почувствовал, что вот-вот задохнется, как вдруг теплая ладонь прижалась к его спине, заставляя изображения перед глазами исчезнуть. 

– Драко, милый, – позвала Гермиона. Он перекатился на спину, хватая ртом воздух. – Ох, Драко..

Не теряя времени, Гермиона приподняла его и крепко обняла. Драко устроился в ее объятиях, помещая руки на талию девушки. Его глаза все еще оставались широко открытыми, как когда он плакал, отказываясь вспоминать кошмары. Он с трудом мог видеть, а в голове жутко пульсировало, но все это не имело значения, потому что Гермиона обнимала его. 

– Мне очень жаль, – выдохнул от, дрожа и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Гермиона просто обняла его еще крепче. – Просто я.. каждую ночь. Это происходит каждую ночь, и это уже слишком. 

– Я знаю, – промурлыкала Гермиона, успокаивающе потирая его спину. Драко продолжал прерывисто дышать, пока его нос не разложило, и он не почувствовал себя относительно в порядке. Когда он отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на девушку, она прижалась поцелуем к его влажной от слез щеке. – Тебе следовало сказать мне об этом раньше, – прошептала она. – Я ненавижу то, что не могу помочь тебе.

– Тебе не следует переживать обо мне, – сказал ей Драко. Гермиона нахмурилась и покачала головой.

– Драко, я хочу этого, – ответила она, сбивая его с толку. – Я вышла за тебя замуж не только потому, что ты хорошо выглядишь и иногда смешно шутишь. 

Драко фыркнул, на что она нежно смахнула слезы с его щек. 

– Я согласилась стать твоей женой, потому что я люблю тебя и хочу всегда быть рядом с тобой. Даже в моменты ночных кошмаров. Я выбрала тебя и хотела бы, что ты позволил мне заботиться о тебе. 

Глаза Драко снова наполнились слезами, когда Гермиона мягко улыбнулась ему. Он притянул ее к себе и поцеловал, зная, что его лицо все еще было немного сопливым, а выглядел он не лучшим образом. – Я тоже тебя люблю, – прошептал он, снова отстраняясь. Драко поцеловал девушку в лоб и убрал одну руку с ее талии, но только для того, чтобы взять чашку чая, парящую возле кровати.

– Тогда, пожалуйста, поговори с кем-нибудь, – взмолилась она. Драко резко посмотрел на нее, уже готовый начать спорить, но она остановила его. – Не обязательно со мной. Мне все равно, кто это будет, пусть даже маггл. Но твои кошмары никуда не денутся, если ты не будешь работать над этим. Я уверена в том, что Луна очень мне помогла несколько лет назад, когда ты заставил меня обратиться за помощью. Теперь настало мое время просить тебя об этом. 

Драко должен был признать, что в ее словах имелся здравый смысл. С тех пор как Гермиона обратилась к Луне после нелепой, почти самоубийственной попытки на задании, ей стало лучше. Драко думал над этим и раньше, но Гермиона смотрела на него с такой надеждой и слезами на глазах, что он не был уверен, что сможет отказаться.

– Это не может быть кто-то отсюда, – тихо сказал он. Гермиона быстро кивнула, понимая, что он не хочет, чтобы газеты пронюхали о том, что он начал посещать психотерапевта. – Но я также не уверен, что маггл сможет понять меня, хоть я и не могу доверять никому здесь, не боясь утечки информации.

– Моя тетя работает психотерапевтом, – предложила Гермиона. Драко приподнял бровь в удивлении, на что она только пожала плечами. – Я поддерживала с ней связь с тех пор, как закончилась война. Она забеспокоилась, когда родители исчезли, поэтому мне пришлось рассказать ей о волшебном мире. Она поймет все, о чем ты ей расскажешь, и при этом никому не разболтает. 

Драко вздохнул и после секундного спора с самим собой кивнул. Он очень полюбил родителей Гермионы, и, если та уверена, что ее тетя достаточно компетентна в таких вопросах, что ж, он полюбит и ее.

– Правда? – Гермиона спросила, глядя на него взволнованно. – Ты поговоришь с ней?

– Только ради тебя, – ответил Драко. Гермиона широко улыбнулась и обняла его за плечи. Он с трудом спас свой чай, отлевитировав его обратно к кровати, чтобы прижать девушку в ответ. – Но все-таки лучше никому об этом не говорить, – сказал он. Она поспешно кивнула, отстраняясь и осыпая его лицо поцелуями. – Даже Поттеру и Уизлетте, понятно? 

– Обещаю, – сказала Гермиона. Она обхватила его лицо руками и крепко поцеловала. Драко не смог сдержать маленькую улыбку, которая только увеличивалась, пока девушка так радостно целовала его, почти заставляя жалеть, что он не может отправиться к психотерапевту прямо сейчас. Однако до того, как эта мысль плотно укоренилась в его сознании, Гермиона отстранилась и потянулась за чаем. – С утра первым делом отправлю ей сову, – сказала она, протягивая ему его чай и радостно хватая свой.

Драко знал, что скорее всего она не станет дожидаться утра, а напишет письмо сразу же, как только он уснет, но ему было все равно. Если посещение им психотерапевта делало Гермиону такой счастливой, то он бы согласился ходить к нему до конца своей жизни. К сожалению, зелье Сна без сновидений начало действовать, и он стал постепенно проваливался в сон. Он снова лег на спину, прижимая Гермиону к своей груди, чтобы та не смогла сбежать. И, возможно, в ближайшем будущем ему уже не понадобится зелье, чтобы спокойно спать всю ночь.


End file.
